


Frollo x Esmeralda- Wybór

by Feniksa



Category: Notre-Dame de Paris | The Hunchback of Notre-Dame - All Media Types, The Hunchback of Notre Dame (1996)
Genre: Claude Frollo - Freeform, Disney, Esmerlada, F/M, Fresme, Frollo x Esmerlada, Notre Dame - Freeform, the hunchback of notre dame
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-29 07:49:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7676125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feniksa/pseuds/Feniksa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podczas swojej egzekucji Esmerlada wybiera odejście z Frollem zamiast śmierci. Jakie będą tego konsekwencję? Czy sędzia okaże się aż takim potworem na jakiego wygląda?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Frollo x Esmeralda- Wybór

**Author's Note:**

> Moja pierwsza praca dodana tutaj :) Napisałam ją już jakiś czas temu i mam nadzieję, że napiszę więcej opowiadań i będę je dodawać na bieżąco. 
> 
> Miłego czytania!

Oczy katedry Notre Dame skierowane były na dziedziniec, na którym piętrzył się stos zwiastujący śmierć jakiegoś nieszczęśnika. Nie pierwszego i nie ostatniego, którego będzie miała szansę oglądać. Gargulce, anioły, demony i święci przyglądali się młodej, ciemnoskórej niewieście, której ręce były związane za drewnianym słupem, a ciało dociśnięte do niego. Było to cygańskie dziecię o gęstych czarnych włosach i szmaragdowych oczach, które, na co dzień tliły się pragnieniem życia. Jednak teraz wyrażały jedynie lęk. Była to cyganka Esmeralda, której jedyną winą była jej młodość i piękno, które zatliły ogień pożądania w mężczyźnie, który mógł dla niej spalić Paryż, a nawet ją samą.

Mężczyzna ten starł teraz naprzeciwko niej. Był od niej dużo starszy, a przynajmniej na to wskazywały srebrne włosy, zapadnięte policzki i ciemne kręgi pod oczami. Na jego twarz padał blask pochodni, którą trzymał, przez co jeszcze wyraźniej można było dostrzec szaleństwo w jego oczach, kiedy powiedział do niej:

                - Wybieraj... ja… albo ogień

Cyganka spuściła jedynie głowę i szepnęła:

                - Ty…

Wszyscy mieszkańcy, strażnicy oraz zniewoleni Cyganie zebrani wokół miejsca egzekucji wstrzymali na chwile oddechy.  Na twarzy sędziego Frolla zamiast złowieszczego uśmiechu pojawił się wyraz niebywałego zdziwienia. Był pewien, że kobieta będzie się opierać i w końcu tak jak na to zasłużyła strawią ją jęzory ognia piekielnego.

Esmeralda patrzała na niego i współczuła temu staremu samotnemu głupcowi, który oszalał na swojej drodze do „świętości”. Mimo to czuła, że przegrała, że była zbyt słaba żeby się oprzeć, targały nią sprzeczne uczucia. Dodatkowo dręczyło ją ciepło bijące od pochodni. Do kropel potu na jej brunatnej skórze dołączyła ta płynąca z jej szmaragdowego oka, uciekająca po jej rumianym policzku.

 

***

                Kiedy dotarli do Pałacu Sprawiedliwości, strażnicy zawlekli Esmeraldę do prywatnych komnat sędziego. Próbowała się wyrwać z silnych uścisków prostackich strażników jednak ucieczka była już i tak niemożliwa. Sama wybrała swój los i musiała pogodzić się z konsekwencjami. Została siłą wepchnięta do ogromnego pokoju. Strażnicy zatrzasnęli za sobą drzwi. Próbowała je otworzyć i biła w nie pięściami. Jednak po chwili ze smutku i zmęczenia osunęła się na podłogę.

Podwinęła nogi, objęła je rękami i zaczęła szlochać. Jednak był to tylko moment słabości. Sprytna cyganka nie chciała się tak łatwo poddać. Wstała i podbiegła do jednego z ogromnych witrażowych okien. Z trudem, lecz ostatecznie dała radę je otworzyć. Poczuła chłodny podmuch wiatru, kiedy wystawiła głowę na zewnątrz, spojrzała w dół… żadnych strażników! Prawdopodobnie Frollo był pewny, że nie zdoła uciec. Rozejrzała się po murze dookoła okna, żadnych występów, gzymsów czy nawet figur. Miał racje… nie zdoła uciec. Była zdecydowanie za wysoko by skoczyć. Biedna dziewczyna uwięziona w kamiennej fortecy, czekająca na swojego okrutnego oprawcę.

Odwróciła się od okna zawiedziona i spojrzała w stronę pokoju. Była to przestronna sala z ogromnym łożem z ciemnego ciężkiego drewna, podobnie wyglądającym stołem oraz innymi meblami w tym samym przytłaczającym stylu. W całym pomieszczeniu panował półmrok rozświetlony jedynie paroma wątłymi płomykami świec.

Widok ten ani trochę nie dodawał Esmeraldzie otuchy. Pomyślała, że takie otoczenie idealnie pasuje do sędziego… zimne i posępne.

Zauważyła też, że wszędzie leżało dużo książek. Opasłe wielkie tomy, często pokryte gęsto kurzem leżały na ziemi, ogromnych szafach i komodach oraz na wielkim stole. Esmeralda podeszła do niego bliżej. Oprócz książek było tam mnóstwo papierów, pożółkłych pergaminów, niektóre były szybko zapisanymi notatkami, a inne dokumentami z pieczęciami, na których znajdowały się fantazyjne herby.

Na ścianie po drugiej stronie pokoju znajdował się wysoki krzyż. Prosty, zrobiony z czarnego hebanu sprawiał wrażenie lodowatego, dzięki czemu idealnie wtapiał się w resztę pomieszczenia.

Cyganka pomyślała, że komnata ta bardzo dużo mówi o jej właścicielu. Była chłodna, surowa, niegościnna, może nawet nieco odpychająca, ale była w niej ukryta wiedza, coś fascynującego, coś, co chciało się odkryć, nie ważne za jaką cenę.

W tym momencie Esmeralda słysząc dźwięk skrzypiącego zamka, starych ciężkich drzwi, obróciła się w ich stronę z lękiem.

W drzwiach stanął Sędzia Frollo.

Popatrzył na nią wyniosłym wzrokiem jakby zaraz miała wrócić z powrotem na stos. Przerażający efekt potęgowały jego szaty ministra, które zawsze były czyste i nienaganne. Długie, szczupłe palce, przyozdobione ogromnymi sygnetami, zacisnęły się na zasuwie, kiedy zamykał drzwi. Kiedy obrócił się znów w stronę Esmeraldy wyraz jego twarzy uległ całkowitej zmianie. Mięśnie rozluźniły się, a zmarszczki wygładziły, brwi nieco opadły, ale za to kąciki ust uniosły się niebezpiecznie w górę w nieprzyjemnym uśmiechu. Zaczął powoli zbliżać się do dziewczyny.

                - A więc… dokonałaś wyboru!- powiedział spokojnie.- Bardzo prawidłowego, gdybyś była moją wychowanką mógłbym rzec, że jestem z ciebie dumny.

Esmeralda odsunęła się. Nagle zauważyła, że światło świec odbiło się od jakiegoś przedmiotu w stercie dokumentów. Był to nóż. Drobny nóż do kopert, ale zapewne wystarczająco ostry. Nie namyślając się długo rzuciła się w stronę stołu.

                - Nie zbliżaj się!- warknęła mierząc drobnym sztyletem w stronę sędziego.

Frollo patrząc z zaciekawieniem mruknął tylko:

                - Krzywoprzysięstwo, to takie cygańskie, składacie obietnice, a potem łamiecie je bez mrugnięcia okiem…, ale chce żebyś wiedziała, że jedyne, co będzie złamane tej nocy to będziesz ty!

Kończąc te słowa podbiegł do niej chwycił za nadgarstek i wykręcił jej rękę tak, że nóż spadł na ziemię. Chwycił jej drugą rękę i przycisnął ją do ściany.

Próbowała się wyszarpać, jednak trzymał ją zbyt mocno.

Teraz Frollo znów mógł zatopić twarz w jej gęstych czarnych włosach. Wdychał ich intensywną woń oraz zapach jej skóry. Był niezwykle słodki, doprowadzał go do obłędu.

Przywarł do niej całym ciałem. Esmeralda poczuła, że jak coś uwiera ją w okolicy pośladków. Tego było za wiele.

                - Puszczaj mnie, potworze!

Co dziwne uścisk po chwili ustąpił, a ciało sędziego przestało przywierać do jej ciała. Mężczyzna odsunął się rozchylając dłonie w łaskawym geście. 

                - Jak sobie chcesz, dam ci, więc kolejny wybór cyganko…

Mówiąc to podszedł do jednej z ciężkich drewnianych szaf. Otworzył ją, w środku było mnóstwo butelek z winem i kilka par kielichów. Po chwili namysłu wybrał jedną butelkę i dwa kielichy. Postawił je na wielkim stole z papierami i rozlewając do nich wino kontynuował:

                - Albo wezmę cię siłą, a później zaprowadzę na szafot jak pospolitą ulicznice …- mówiąc to wyciągnął w jej stronę kielich z sugestywnym spojrzeniem.- Albo oddasz mi się z własnej woli, a wszystkie moje dobra doczesne będą twoimi, więc… co wybierasz?

Esmeralda nieco spokojniejsza patrzyła na niego słuchając jego słów, a każde z nich brzmiało jak wyrok.

Przecież… sama już dokonała wyboru, na co więc czekała?

Spuściła tylko oczy w dół i prawie niewidocznie kiwnęła głową.

                - Potraktuję to, jako zgodę… -powiedział bardzo zadowolony z siebie Claude Frollo. Odłożył oba kielichy i podszedł do dziewczyny.

Nie patrząc mu w oczy czuła jak wkłada rękę pod jej spódnicę. Oparła się o stół by następnie doznać natrętnych pieszczot sędziego, który przesuwał łapczywie dłonią po jej pośladku, a później prowadził swoją dłoń wzdłuż uda… pragnął jej całej.

Nareszcie ta cygańska wiedźma należy do niego! Jej ciało, umysł i wola, całe podlegają tylko jemu! Czuł jak ogień pożądania pali go od środka. Nie był pewien czy jest w stanie rozkoszować się swoją zdobyczą czy dać upust swoim żądzom tu i teraz, choćby na tym ciężkim drewnianym stole przykrytym masą pergaminów.

Postanowił jednak pić z kielicha zwycięstwa drobnymi łykami. Najpierw chciał zobaczyć i zasmakować jej ciała. Wyobrażał sobie kształt bujnych, jędrnych piersi, smukłość talii, ciepłotę łona.

Wyjął rękę spod fałd jej spódnicy i schylił się po leżący nieopodal nóż do listów, którym próbowała go zaatakować. Obrócił gwałtownie dziewczynę tyłem do siebie tak, że przywarła do stołu i rozciął nożem mocowania jej gorsetu. Po tym odrzucił nóż na bok i zerwał zniszczony gorset z jej ciała również rzucając go na ziemie.

                - Ironia… nóż, którym chciałaś mnie zranić sprawił, że będziesz zaraz kompletnie naga- wyszeptał jej te słowa znów wtulając twarz w jej puszyste włosy.

Esmeralda szturchnęła go mocno łokciem w żebro.

                - Powstrzymaj się, chociaż od swoich żałosnych komentarzy!- warknęła.

Frollo chwycił się za bolący bok i tylko krótko się zaśmiał.

                - Nie ty decydujesz o tym moja droga- mówiąc to obrócił ją znowu twarzą do siebie i ściągnął z jej bioder spódnicę. Spadła również przywiązana do nich chusta brzęcząc wiszącymi przy niej złotymi monetami.

Jego oczom ukazały się doskonale kształtne biodra i uda. Miała też pięknie wyrzeźbione przez taniec i ucieczki łydki, ale Frollo był zbyt zajęty innymi partiami jej ciała żeby to zauważyć. Rozkoszował się tym widokiem przez chwilę w niemym zachwycie by za moment zerwać z dziewczyny płócienną bluzkę.

Oto stała przed nim niczym nuda veritas. Jedyną rzeczą, którą jeszcze miała na sobie była przepaska we włosach, którą po chwili również ściągnął, co dziwne delikatnie.

Przez dłuższą chwilę po prostu stał i patrzał na nią, na jej młode, piękne ciało, upajał się każdą jego częścią. Była niczym bogini, a on jedynie jak nędzny śmiertelnik. Czuł jak fala pożądania oblewa go niczym wrząca smoła. Miał ochotę zerwać z siebie swoje szaty, nie mógł wytrzymać tego gorąca.

Esmeralda była bardziej przerażona, niż kiedy ją dotykał. Nie wiedziała, co chce zrobić, jego twarz nie wyrażała kompletnie niczego, jakby był gdzie indziej.

Jednak po chwili ta niepewność zniknęła i poczuła jak mężczyzna nagle wpił się w jej usta, jak jego ręce przesuwają się po jej piersiach, biodrach, udach, aż w końcu jedna powędrowała między jej nogi. Wzdrygnęła się czując jak jest tam gwałtownie pieszczona. Największy ból sprawiało jej to, że nie mogła powstrzymać rosnącego w niej podniecenia. Każdy kolejny ruch jego palców sprawiał, że pragnęła więcej, a to prowadziło do tego, że w końcu zapragnie jego samego. Wstydziła się tego uczucia i walczyła z tym, on jednak nie pozwalał jej wygrać.

Przyssał się do jej jędrnych piersi, prawie kąsał jak małe szczenię rozpaczliwie pragnące mleka. Wodził ustami po jej ciele jak ślepiec szukający wyjścia z wielkiego, nieznanego miasta, pełnego pokus i zguby. Nie mógł już dłużej wytrzymać.

                - Na łóżko cyganko!- wskazał palcem, tym swoim władczym gestem niecierpiącym zwłoki.

Kiedy oderwał usta i dłonie od jej ciała Esmeralda chciała krzyknąć żeby nie przestawał. Opierała się o drewniany stół, ciężko oddychając i… pragnąc tego mężczyzny! Nie mogła dłużej zaprzeczać temu. Myślała, że będzie obrzydzona, że będzie rozpaczać ze strachu i bólu. Widocznie żar jego namiętności był tak silny, że zapłonął również w niej.

Podeszła do sędziego, powoli, kołysząc biodrami. Wyglądała teraz jak kobiecy demon z jego najbardziej bezecnych koszmarów. Była ucieleśnieniem jego rządzy i fantazji. Poczuł teraz, że ogień piekielny jest coraz bliżej, a on nie chce się od niego oderwać, chce w nim utonąć, spalić się w namiętności razem z tą cygańską wiedźmą. Poczuł jak składa na jego usta pocałunek tak cudowny w swojej grzeszności, że tylko objął ją pieszcząc jej ciało i przyciskając do siebie. Wiedział, że teraz jest tylko jego, że już się nie uwolni, że może z nią zrobić wszystko, czego pragnął do tej pory.

Odepchnął ją, ciskając na łóżko. Myślał, że będzie zła, ona jednak tylko patrzyła na niego wyzywająco i kiedy położył się na niej przycisnęła się do niego i wgryzła w jego wargi. Sprawiło mu to ból, który jeszcze bardziej wzniecił jego podniecenie. Oderwał swoje usta i patrzył na nią chwilę ciężko oddychając. W miejscu ugryzienia pojawiła się rana, a z niej pociekła strużka krwi. Kropla spłynęła na twarz Esmeraldy.

Była zadowolona, że sprawiła mu ból, chociaż w ten sposób. Zaczęła coraz bardziej wkręcać się w grę, której nie chciała być uczestnikiem. Lecz było już za późno, trzeba było ją doprowadzić do końca.

Frollo był gotowy na odebranie swojej nagrody, na którą tak długo czekał, każdej bezsennej nocy. Zdjął z siebie szatę mokrą od potu.

Esmeralda ujrzała jego nagie ciało. Nigdy nawet sobie go nie próbowała wyobrazić. Dla niej ten mężczyzna był zespolony ze swoją sędziowską togą. W jej wyobrażeniach nie miał ciała ani ducha. Myślała, że był upiorem, jednak teraz miała przed sobą człowieka z krwi i kości. Jego ciało było szczupłe, wręcz wychudzone. Skóra nie była już tak sprężysta jak mogła być za dawnych lat. Mimo wszystko sam widok nie był odpychający. Jego barki były szerokie i smukłe, przyozdabiały je wyraźnie zarysowane obojczyki, płaski brzuch, wznosił się i opadał przy oddychaniu by znów schować się między wystające żebra. Skóra była blada, jakby nigdy nie doświadczyła blasku słońca, ale za to czysta i przyjemna w dotyku. Było w tym wszystkim coś niezwykle kuszącego.

Najbardziej interesujące były jego długie palce, które właśnie przesuwały się po jej twarzy. Były gładkie, zadbane, niezdradzające wieku. Z pewnością nigdy nie zaznały ciężkiej pracy. Esmeralda nie mogła się powstrzymać by ich nie ucałować.

Frollo czując jej wargi na swojej skórze nie mógł dalej powstrzymywać swojej rządzy. Rozchylił nogi cyganki. Chciał całować piękne wnętrza jej ud, jej kolana, jej najczulsze skrawki ciała, ale pragnienie całkowitego spełnienia było silniejsze. Gwałtownie wszedł w jej rozgrzane wnętrze. Cyganka krzyknęła czując w sobie jego męskość. Było to dla niej bolesne i ten stan szybko się nie zmienił, ponieważ kiedy Frollo zaczął się w niej poruszać robił to gwałtownie i niezdarnie. Postanowiła pomóc nadać mu równomierne tępo. Sięgnęła dłonią za jego kark, przyciągnęła go do siebie całując jego wargi, kościste policzki i szyję. Drugą rękę prowadziła po jego klatce piersiowej, a później powędrowała na plecy w stronę pośladków.

Dzięki temu rozluźnił się nieco i jego pchnięcia były spokojniejsze i bardziej rytmiczne. Zaczął się coraz bardziej rozpalać.

W komnacie dało się słyszeć jęki sędziego i cyganki. Nie była to cielesna miłość oparta na jednostronnej przyjemności. Dziewczyna nie była wzięta siłą, chciała tego, a raczej jedynie przekonała się o tym.

Claude Frollo coraz bardziej doświadczony w sztuce fizycznej miłości przechylił do tyłu, usiadł i pociągnął za sobą cygankę, która teraz siedziała na jego biodrach. Spotęgowało to jej doznania, wydawała dźwięki coraz głośniejsze i pełne rozkoszy. Dziewczyna wznosiła się i opadała, a jej jęki były coraz głośniejsze. Nie spodziewał się, że będzie mógł doprowadzić kobietę do takiego stanu. Jednak szybko ta myśl zniknęła, kiedy usłyszał rozkoszny krzyk dziewczyny i sam doczekał się ostatecznego spełnienia.

***

                Nad Paryżem nastał świt. Przez pochmurne niebo zaczął przedzierać się blask słońca, który na dobre zagościł nad miastem tego ranka. Przez okna Pałacu Sprawiedliwości wlewało się światło, które natrafiło również na wielkie, drewniane łoże w komnacie Sędziego Frolla. Leżał w nim zmożony snem jak każdego ranka jednak tym razem nie był w nim sam. Na jego piersi spoczywała głowa pięknej cyganki, a jej ręka oplatała jego pierś. Oboje oddychali spokojnie, wydawało się, że nic nie jest w stanie przerwać ich snu. Lecz w tym momencie szmaragdowe oczy dziewczyny wyjrzały spod rozwartych powiek.

Przez chwilę w jej pamięci tkwiła pustka tak jak często bywa rano. To uczucie błogiego zapomnienia nie trwało jednak długo i nagle uderzyła ją fala wspomnień z tego, co działo się wczorajszego dnia. Usiadła na łóżku, a z jej ciała osunęło się białe prześcieradło odsłaniając piersi. Oparła się na rękach przez chwilę wpatrując się w sędziego. Następnie wstała i podeszła do okna. Wpatrywała się w słońce wstające nad Paryżem, które było niczym symbol jej nowego życia.

Frollo niedługo po tym również się ocknął i uświadomił sobie, że Esmeraldy nie ma przy nim. Nie musiał szukać jej jednak długo. Zobaczył ją nagą, wpatrującą się w świat za oknem. Przez chwilę jedynie patrzył na nią, lecz już bez pożądania w oczach jak wczorajszego wieczoru. Teraz widział nie tylko jej piękne ciało, ale również osobę, którą była. Narzucił na siebie swoją białą koszulę, zabrał z łóżka delikatną narzutę i podszedł do cyganki.

Esmeralda poczuła dotyk materiału na swoich nagich ramionach, a później czuły pocałunek na szyi.

                - Chciałem… wiem, że moje słowa nie zmienią tego, co zrobiłem, ale chce żebyś mi… wybaczyła- szepnął swoim niskim wibrującym głosem i ujmując jej dłoń przyłożył ją do swojego policzka.

Esmeralda spojrzała na niego przez moment i odwróciła wzrok.

                - Zniewoliłeś moich ludzi, postawiłeś Paryż w ogniu, ze mną chciałeś zrobić to samo, a teraz prosisz o wybaczenie?

                - Ehmh… nikt nie jest doskonały…- stwierdził nerwowo czując się jak zagoniony w ślepy zaułek.- Możesz odejść, jeśli chcesz!- żachnął się jednak po chwili znów ściszył głos.- Chce jednak spytać czy… zostaniesz ze mną?

                - Tak, zostanę- mówiąc to ścisnęła jego dłoń i ucałowała ją.    

 


End file.
